


The Time Traveler

by aForgottenWeasley



Series: Blurred Lines [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Hale Family Fix-It, Some Humor, The Relationship Mentioned Above Is Only Implied, Time-Travel Meddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: #151 " You did what?! ""There is.. there is something," Alan reluctantly admits. "It's only been done a handful of times to test if it actually works, but considering the circumstances it's the perfect opportunity to try it.""What is it?" Talia demands.Alan moves about, pulling out jars of ingredients from his cabinets. "Believe it or not, it's time travel." Peter snorts, but goes ignored again. "The purpose of the ritual is to bring someone from the future to give us answers. However, I can't guarantee that this particular person will willingly give us the answers we seek."





	The Time Traveler

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Schrodinger's Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602163) by [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat). 



Having gotten everything out in the open, Alan Deaton, Talia Hale and Peter Hale stand around the table quietly as the information sinks in.

"And are you sure you can trust Deucalion's word about this?" Alan asks. "How trustworthy is this new Seer of his?"

Talia shrugs, worry wafting off of her and making her younger brother fidget at her side. "She did warn him about the Peace Summit. He didn't put too much stock in her then and look where he wound up.  _Blind_." She frowns momentarily as Peter and Alan grimace. Tales of Gerard's cruelty towards his own hunters and the werewolves spread fast and far. "She didn't know who we were when she had the vision," she then admits. "Deucalion listened to her heartbeat as she told him what she saw and how she stumbled over describing our features and our home. It was he who pieced it together that she was speaking of us."

"So the question is, what do we do with this information?" Alan asks, sighing as the tale of some unknown accident wiping out one of the most well respected wolf packs sinks in.

"You're the Emissary, Doc," Peter drawls. "We were hoping you'd have a solution."

Alan frowns and starts moving around the room, pulling open cabinets and drawers and rearranging items inside. "Yes, but as acting Emissary, you know I can't-"

"She also spoke of upsetting the balance," Talia interrupts. "The decimation of my pack results in Beacon Hills becoming an actual beacon, Alan. She was horrified at whatever she saw and Deucalion could smell genuine fear coming off of her. Our deaths will bring evil to this down, so tell me, Emissary, is that what you want? To tip the scales in favor of evil?"

"No," he reluctantly admits. "If what she spoke of is true, then we need to prevent this tragedy."

Talia breathes in relief and Peter merely mumbles about the Doc finally pulling his head out of his ass. Alan elects to ignore him, but Talia growls at her brother in warning. Peter rolls his eyes, relaxing his stance and keeps his mouth shut.

"There is.. there is something," Alan reluctantly admits. "It's only been done a handful of times to test if it actually works, but considering the circumstances it's the perfect opportunity to try it."

"What is it?" Talia demands.

Alan moves about, pulling out jars of ingredients from his cabinets. "Believe it or not, it's time travel." Peter snorts, but goes ignored again. "The purpose of the ritual is to bring someone from the future to give us answers. However, I can't guarantee that this particular person will willingly give us the answers we seek."

Peter rolls his eyes. "Then we flash a little claw and fang, and make them."

But Alan shakes his head. "It's not that simple. The traveler must not be harmed. You can't even think ill-mannered thoughts about this person because any form of violence toward them will cause the ritual to cease."

"That's more than acceptable," Talia hurriedly answers while casting her brother a warning glare. "He or she will not be harmed. We just have to pray for the best and hope he or she will want to help us."

"Indeed."

"When can we do this?" She then asks.

"Tomorrow. I need to gather a few more ingredients that I don't have in stock."

Talia nods. "Then we'll be back tomorrow."

* * *

The following evening has Talia and Peter Hale standing along the wall in the back room of Alan Deaton's animal clinic. The room is hazy from essence Alan had to burn which put the two wolves in a bit of an agitated state, but they kept their tempers down as the Emissary performed the ritual they were there for.

One moment the table in the center of the room is empty and the next there's a young woman- a heavily pregnant young woman- who's scowling at her surroundings. Brunette waves cascade a little past her shoulders, dark moles dot long one side of her face and neck, a long sleeve v-neck fits her like a second skin and is tucked into a pair of maternity jean shorts.

"What.. the fuck," the pale complected woman scowls. She hops off the table and her socked feet slide along the floor, and it's surprisingly Peter who lunges forward to catch her. Amber eyes lock on him and she jerks out of Peter's hold before her expression takes on a calculating one. "I know you," she mutters. Her eyes squint and her head tilts in confusion. "You're Peter, but at the same time you're  _not_  Peter. S'weird." Alan clears his throat and the mystery woman looks to him, her expression crumbling into one of annoyed acceptance. "Deaton, you're looking a lot younger and leaner than when I last saw you a couple of days ago."

Alan grins at the woman's implication of knowing him and this time it's Talia who clears her throat to gain the woman's attention. If she knows Alan and her brother, then it's a good possibility she knows of the supernatural community. So with that thought in mind, Talia flashes her red alpha eyes when the woman looks to her. "Do you know who I am?" The woman gulps and her scent tinges with fear, her hands immediately shielding her protruding stomach as she edges along the table and further away from Talia. "My name is Talia Hale."

The woman freezes and then mumbles, "Fuck. My. Life." Peter snorts, but Talia continues on as if she hadn't heard her.

"It's recently come to my attention that a tragedy is going to befall my family and pack, and Emissary Deaton completed a ritual to bring a person from the future to us to give us some answers."

**"..you did what?!"**

"We only did what any person would do to save their loved ones if they had the knowledge we possess. Please," Talia pleads lightly. "Mother to soon-to-be mother, help me save my family. You obviously know my brother Peter, so you know who the Hales are. What tragedy is coming for us?"

The woman's scent fluctuates between anger and sadness, sorrow and then eventually settles on anxiousness. She's caressing her stomach now when her gaze turns to Alan. "If I cooperate, what sort of consequences are in store for those in my timeline? While the way my husband and I met could have happened under better circumstances, we wouldn't change it for the world. Not when we have baby Callum on the way."

Peter and Talia tense, and Alan takes a moment to answer. "When you were summoned here, your timeline was put on pause. Should you give alpha Hale the answers she seeks, then when you return to your timeline you and everyone else you've come to know in your timeline will have two sets of memories. One set will be of what you've known all your life and the other set will be of a life that could have happened had the Hale pack not been decimated." The woman's eyes widen and her heart picks up speed. "Slowly, but surely, your first set of memories will eventually fade which will leave you with only the new set of a hopefully happier and easier life."

"Will I still be-"

"You will still be pregnant. That will not have changed," he assures her.

The woman sighs, eyes slightly tearing up. She chokes off a laugh, then waving off Alan as he takes a step towards her in worry. "I, uh, I'm fine," she says. "It's just, it's good to know. That nothing will change, I mean. Because let me tell you, my timeline was hell. We're in a good place right now, but our past is littered with so much blood and death. It'd be nice to have all that erased and replaced with happier times."

"Peachy," Peter drawls. "Now if you don't mind, tell us what we want to know."

"Peter!" Talia growls.

But the woman merely smirks at him before giving Talia her attention.

The faint amusement that had entered her scent vanishes right away and her scent is soured with anger and sorrow once more. "A female hunter is going to come to town with her sights set on the Hale pack. She will seduce sixteen year old Derek into giving her all the secrets of the Hale home-" Talia and Peter both snarl, eyes flashing in anger, "-and she will surround the Hale home in mountain ash to burn everyone inside alive."

It takes Talia a moment to swallow down the roar that so badly wants to escape. "Why?"

"Because she's a psychotic bitch," the woman grits out.

"Who?" Peter seethes.

"Argent." Peter and Talia snarl again, and Alan immediately starts writing everything down on a notepad. "Gerard Argent poisons and warps his daughter Kate's mind. She's the one who goes after Derek."

"That family is a menace," Peter growls. "We should just end their line already."

"You can't!" The woman panics, eyes wide. "Chris Argent and his daughter Allison are innocent. Chris didn't know what his father or sister had planned and, in fact, Chris and Allison join a pack in the future. Allison changes their hunting code to include protecting the supernatural that can't protect themselves."

Talia calms down some after hearing that. "I look forward to seeing that; Argent's working with wolves," she smirks almost cruelly.

Alan is still writing as the woman sighs, leaning against the table as she quietly rubs at her swollen stomach. Talia and Peter both study her, wondering what role she later plays down line. They're grateful for the information she's given them, but her scent when speaking of the Hale tragedy confuses them. If she were a stranger, it shouldn't have affected her as such. But it did, so now the question is..

"Who are you?" Peter asks, eyes narrowing on the girl. "How do we come to know each other and what are you to the Hale family?"

The woman's scent tinges with fear for some unknown reason, but that quickly fades and is replaced with amusement. Gaze darting to Talia, the woman cautiously steps forward and bares her neck as a sign of respect and trust. "My name  _was_  Stiles Stilinski, but now everyone knows me as Stiles Hale."

The pen scratching on paper ceases, and Peter and Talia seem to be holding their breath.

Stiles, as they now know her to be, smirks as she reaches up and tugs at the neckline of her shirt to the side. There on her right shoulder is the scar of a bite mark.

"That's a mating bite," Talia breathes in awe. "How- who?" She wonders incredulously. After all, for a wolf to find their true mate was pretty rare.

Talia's gaze darts to Peter, something which Stiles notices, but Stiles barks out a surprise laugh. "Oh. No. Gross," she laughs. Then boldly reaching for Talia's hand, Stiles presses it to her stomach so Talia's hand can feel the firmness of her belly. "Say hello to your future grandbaby, alpha Hale."

"W-what?" This time it's Talia's eyes who well with tears, Stiles' own misty eyes not far behind as Talia stares on in awe. "Derek?"

"Derek," Stiles wetly laughs in agreement. "He's my husband, so can I just say that I hope everything works out according to plan for you? We would seriously love it if baby Callum can meet his paternal grandparents." Peter scoffs, but Stiles sees his lips twitch in faint amusement anyway. "And I would love it if Callum can meet a much less hostile version of his uncle, Peter. So don't be too much of a dick down the line. Okay?"

Peter then smirks, his gaze assessing the woman who's apparently married to his nephew. She's quite beautiful, if he must admit, and something in his chest flutters uncomfortably at the way his sister delicately caresses Stiles' belly. For a minute there, he was completely happy without an ounce of an ulterior motive. He mentally huffs, thinking that he's going soft.

Stiles suddenly groans and hunches over, and Talia's hand jerk back in surprise. "What? What is it!?"

Stiles groans again, biting out a curse word. Cradling her stomach once more, she glances down as she says, "Alright, kid. Enough of that kicking. Your due date is less than two weeks away and I swear to god you better vacate the womb when you're supposed to or else I'm castrating your Papa. No siblings for you, you hear that?"

Peter laughs quietly while Talia breathes out in relief, her head shaking from side to side in fond amusement.

Soon enough, after gathering a few more details, Alan is sending Stiles back to her timeline. She wishes them luck before disappearing back to the future with a too smug and mischievous smile, and Talia can breathe easy knowing that they were going to change their fate. The Hale pack would continue on, the Argent's would be in for a few surprises, and Talia would be there to see her only son be married and Callum Hale being born into the world.


End file.
